Never Alone
Never Alone is a story for everyone. Hope you enjoy. Made by: StarLady19 Chapter 1: Just the Beginning I don't remember what happened. All I know was that I was not feeling good. My sight was blurry and I couldn't see anything. voice "Clara! Clara! Stay with us!" out I'm Clara, and this is just the beginning. up I woke up that faithful day, and I found myself in a place which was, well, all white. And I mean, all white. ''up ''Nothing but all white. Yeah, um, well, I don't know where that was. All that I remember is that I found myself wearing a hospital dress and nothing else but a bracelet. It had my name. "Clara". Hmm, curious. I didn't even remember my name then. I heard a voice from afar, and they said, ''"Hello? Hello? Please help me!" "I-Is someone there?" ''I said. I don't know where to go. I mean, as I said, it's all white. But I tried to trust my guts and walk forward, blindly. '' ''Then, I found a girl. All wounded and full of tears. ''*Is this the girl?* ''I wondered. She was wearing a hospital dress, just like me. And she was wearing the same bracelet with the name, "Janeika". I asked, ''"Hi. Janeika, right? Are you okay?" ''She didn't answer. But when she stared at me, I looked into her eyes, and it reflected my soul. It was weird. She still wasn't answering, though. Perhaps the was mute? I did ask her, and she said, ''"M-Mommy said, um, never talk to strangers." "Well, then, let me introduce myself. I'm--" ''I don't know why I stopped. Did I forget my name? How could I forget my own name then? Then, I remembered he bracelet. ''"Clara," ''I read. ''"Clara?" ''The girl asked. ''"My-My name is, u-uh, Janeika?" ''Did she forget her name too? This is weird, but as I said, it was just the beginning. '' "Here, Let me patch you up." ''I ripped off some of the cloth from my hospital dress. I started wiping and wrapping the cloth on the wounds. ''"Th-Thank you...." "Your welcome," ''I said. But then, something flashed before my eyes. ''"Aagh!" ''I think I fell to the ground then. Janeika was on top of me. I can tell, she was shouting, ''"Clara?" flash "Clara! Stay-" flash "-With me!" out '' Chapter 2: A Lost Memory "of air.....Whe-" I was at the same place. Still all white. I actually had Janeika beside me, lying down. Was she sleeping? She was still covered in wounds, but when did she change her clothes? I saw her in a kinda long pink dress with little brown shoes. Hmm....Where did I last see this dress? '' "Clara! Clara, where are you?" ''Someone was calling me. ''"M....Mom?" ''I said. Before then I didn't even know who "Mom" was. I tried to run into her arms, but she went through me. Well, I went through her. She got onto her knees and started to carry Janeika. I suppose she's her mother. But all this was so.....Familiar. It's like it's happened to me before. I don't know when, or I don't know why, But it was there. Suddenly, I fell through the floor, and I was back with Janeika the last time I saw her. "Clara! Are you okay?" That poor girl, She seemed worried about me. She said I was asleep for about an hour or two. I saw her A drowned up with tears. I tried to comfort her, but it only made her burst into more tears. "Hey, shh, shh, it's okay," I said. I didn't know how else to calm her down, but put here in my arms. She started to sing a song, a lullaby, I think. I didn't understand what she said 'cause it was another language. But it sounded familiar, again. It's like having a lost memory. Weird. But then, all of a sudden, the whiteness all around us began to turn into, well, kind of like a city. It was night, but all I could see was the sky and a red in-construction building. My sight wasn't blurry, but the surroundings was. ''"Do you see this Janeika?" ''I asked. But when I looked around to find her, she was gone. Then, just then, the flash came back. ''"Ugh...Not aga- Oof!" out Chapter 3: Fight Back *Here we go, another of this, um....Stuff.* ''Uh, heh, yeah, I didn't know what to call them yet, since I didn't know what they are then.They were just, uh, dramatic VR to me then. Heh, yeah, I don't know. This time I was on the road, in a car. Sort of like a Limo, I think. My sight of things were still blurry, but I saw that I was with these other people whom I didn't know that time. Am I going to tell you who they were? No. Stick to the story line, people. Anyways, I felt younger at that place, and I don't know why. Until I found out I was a teen! I had pants on, a blue shirt, and headphones on my neck. ''"So, how's school, Clara?" ''the ladt on my left asked me. ''*Who are these people?* "Your name IS Clara, right? Golly, I must've been thinking of someone else," ''she said. ''"Oh no, she's Clara. She's just pretty shy often. Go on Clara, tell Aunt Fanny how school was," the lady on my right immediately said. "Um, it was.......Good," ''I tried to answer. ''"What's wrong, honey? Is everything okay?" ''I had a tingling sense in me that something's wrong, with my day at school. Then, I looked at my left shoulder, and there was a big scar. Suddenly, not thinking that I would say it, I said, ''"Shawn, he, um..... He gave me a scar on my shoulder....." "He did what!? Oh, when I get my hands on your, good for nothing boyfriend I will show him what for!" "Fanny, please calm down, you're going to scare Clara," ''supposedly my mom said. ''"Well, she should be scared, 'cause he's getting the spanking of a lifetime! Clara, just remember that you're never alone!" ''Then, I woke up, like you would after a bad dream. My sight started to get a little clearer, and this time, a car was parked in the middle of the road, and a gun was right in front of it. I knew something bad was going to happen, so I started to look for Janeika. ''"Janeika! Janeika, where are you? Please answer!" ''I can't lose her. I just can't. ''"You are never alone," ''someone was whispering to me. And it was the voice of, Janeika? Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Category:Stories